


Is the dogs name really Castle?

by damnmysterytome



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: 5 am writing, F/M, Fluff, Seriously there is no real plot to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Standing in her kitchen, knelt down by her dog, was Frank Castle, a man she was certain she would never see again.</p><p>“Frank?” </p><p>“Is the dogs name really Castle?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is the dogs name really Castle?

Karen woke up the sounds of her alarm clock mixed with her dog barking uncontrollably, and unsure of how _long_ he'd been barking, she pulled herself out of bed quickly. She knew that she didn't have very long before he'd wake everyone around her apartment and she also knew she wasn't allowed to have the dog. If he woke up anyone and got her caught, they'd both be out in the streets.

She slammed her hand on top of her alarm clock to snooze it, then switched the alarm to off to make sure it wouldn't make anymore noise. Now to get her dog to shut up. “Castle!” She called out to the dog, leaving her bedroom and following him into the living room, where he was sitting in front of her door. “Castle, hush!” She yelled, walking towards him. Karen tugged on his collar and pulled him back, rubbing his neck until he calmed down.

Karen looked up at the door then back to her door before shaking her head at him. “You're a ridiculous creature.” She mumbled, walking away from the dog and further into the kitchen. Castle still didn't move from in front of the door, but he stayed silent this time. “You're gonna get me .” She said, stopping in front of her coffee maker. Karen picked up a coffee pod and set it inside her Keurig, placing a mug under the spout.

As she yawned, she pressed the 8oz button and walked away from it into her bathroom. She stripped her clothing off and walked to her shower, turning on the faucets, adjusting until she had the perfect temperature. When she did, she closed the curtain part way and climbed in, allowing the heat from the water to warm her. She sighed contently, going about her shower fairly quickly, she never knew how long the hot water was going to last.

Karen turned off the water and exited, wrapping a thin towel around her chest. She let her body air dry as she dried her hair with her hairdryer, watching it go from a dark brown from the water to a bright blonde. She brushed it out, running her fingers trough her hair to tease it, letting out a slow breath. Make up was next, a light amount due to the weather being extremely hot that week.

She walked to her bedroom and stood in front of her wide open closet, fingers grasping at picking out her outfit for the day. A black pin stripe skirt and a nice blue blouse. Professional, but she would still be able to keep cool. Karen dropped her towel to the floor and began to dress, her underwear first, then her bra. She had just gotten her blouse buttoned up most of the way when the barking started again, this time joined with loud growling.

“Castle!” She shouted, groaning and walking out to her kitchen again. This time, she stopped dead in her tracks, an unfinished scold trailing off into the air.

Standing in her kitchen, knelt down by her dog, was Frank Castle, a man she was certain she would never see again.

“Frank?”

“Is the dogs name really Castle?” He asked, looking up at her for the first time since he broke into her apartment. His lips turned up in a smile and, for the first time since she'd met the man, his face wasn't covered in bruises and cuts. She liked him much better this way.

He slowly started to stand to his feet and Karen took several steps over to him, throwing her arms around his shoulders. One of Frank's arms wrapped around Karen's waist, the other cradling her shoulder blades and his hand resting on the back of her head.

Karen sighed, resting her forehead on his chest. “Is it really you?”

“Yeah, it's me.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see you.”

Karen pulled away from Frank and looked up at him, taking a deep breath. “Yes.” Frank furrowed his brow at Karen and she glanced down at the dog that was still sitting at her feet. Even if he had stopped barking and growling, he was still watching Frank and Karen closely. “His name is Castle.”

“Why?”

“Nothing gets him down and he's very protective of me.” Karen said, a hint of a smile forming on her face.

Frank chuckled lowly and looked down at the dog, raising an eyebrow as the dog watched him. “Protective, hmm?” He asked, kneeling down again to pet the dog. Karen's lips turned up more as he scratched behind the dogs ears. “Good boy.”

“I need to get ready for work, Frank.” Karen said nodding her head towards the back of the apartment where her bedroom was, turning around and walking away from him.

Frank followed, Castle following closely behind him. He'd been here several times before, most of the time with at least one swollen eye. It looked better with both eyes able to see, untouched by the violence that he had brought in Karen's life. Or, that he had added to Karen's life.

“You look good.”

Karen craned her head to look back at him from the bed where the pinstriped skirt lie, bringing a hand to her hair and running her fingers through it. His compliment set her skin on fire, even though it wasn't the first time he had ever paid her a compliment. He had complimented her many times before. “So do you. I got accustomed to the bruises and cuts.” She teased. Karen picked up the skirt and stepped into it, pulling it up over her legs. She stuffed her shirt into the skirt and zipped up the side, smoothing it out and adjusting it so it was comfortable to wear.

“Got to admit, it's kind of nice to... Not to be constantly stitching myself up.”

Karen laughed softly and sat down on her bed to put on her shoes, looking up at Frank. It was good to see him again, even if she wasn't sure what he was doing here. A part of her didn't want to know. She was sure he wouldn't be here for long. He'd swoop in, make her feel like she was on fire – in the best way, and then leave her again. She knew its what would happen, its what had happened several times before this moment. Karen wasn't okay with it, but she was addicted to the one Frank Castle made her feel.

“I have to work but... If you stick around, there's an obscene amount of Chinese take out in it for you.”

There was a hint of a smile on his face and he brought his hand up to his face, rubbing his jaw. Frank nodded and watched as Karen stood to her feet, even with her heels she wasn't near to his height.

“I'll be here.”

When Karen smiled, it took up half of her face and her eyes lit up. Frank never thought someone would look at _him_ and do that again. He never thought he would _want_ someone to look at him like that again. She walked past Frank to her kitchen, knowing that he and her dog would follow her.

The sounds of Castle's nails on her hardwood floor tell her she's right. “Plenty of coffee to keep you company. Castle eats more than you and Foggy combined. Don't let him fool you into thinking he's allowed more than two peanut butter cookies. He knows better.” Karen said as she turned around to face him.

“Peanut butter cookies?”

“Dogs deserve dessert too, Frank.” Karen said, picking up her purse from her counter and knelt down to her dog, pressing her lips on the top of his head. “Be good. Don't get us evicted.”

Frank watched them with an amused look on his face, Karen talking to the dog – the dog she named after him – like he could actually understand and talk back to her. She didn't say goodbye when she left, just let him know where Castle's food was just as the door clicked shut.


End file.
